Angel Kiss
by NinaCat19
Summary: UA. La querida amiga de Lucy tenía una hermosa piel lechosa y un precioso cabello blanco. Y al mirarla, se preguntaba si aquel ángel la amaría. Ese día, harían galletas glaseadas pero, ¿y si mejor le decía que hicieran besos de dama? Lissana/Lucy. One-shot.


**_Notas de la súper autora: _**_¡Hola criaturas! :) Hoy ando de voy buen humor porque hice galletas, así que... Bueno, andaba haciendo el capítulo de un fanfic que tengo en proceso y al final se desvió de la idea (otra vez) y me quedó medio yuri. Es por eso que lo he traído como un one-shot independiente. ¡Ah, cómo me gusta el yuri! En serio. Esta vez es un LucyxLissana. ¡Jo, ella me cae bien pero no con Natsu! :) Porque ella es de Lucy._

_Bien, esto salió también por oír Angel Kiss de Serebro (un grupo de música formado de chicas rusas que bien podrían hacer porno :D). ¡Son buenas así que las recomiendo! (Aunque no soy de mucho de esto del rock pop). Además, la versión dubstep me cae mejor. _

**_Apunte: _**_En el relato, lo que sea marcado con Itálica es parte de la canción ya sea en inglés o español. Y... ¡me disculpo si no le entienten, porque ya me pasa que lo veo como autor pero no como lector!  
_

* * *

_Angel Kiss_

El sonido de la batidora había parado. Fijó su mirada chocolate en el fino rostro de la chica frente suya. Sus propias mejillas estaban pintadas de un pálido rojo, hacía presión en sus labios, las manos le sudaban y las movía con suficiente discreción. Aunque en realidad, eso no era de mucha importancia, la dulce joven parecía ser demasiado ingenua, lo suficiente como para caer en trampas tan sencillas que darían risa.

Lucy caminó hasta el refrigerador sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su amiga de cabellos blancos. Abrió el electrodoméstico, se inclinó e hizo como si buscara algo dentro de él, pero eso era un mero acto nervioso; lo único que pasaba en su cabeza era la urgencia de probar aquellos rosados labios que Lissana tenía. Lucían tan suaves como mousse, tan pequeños como trozos de chocolate y tan dulces como mango.

—Lucy, ¿sucede algo?

Cerró la puerta de un golpe. Bajó la mirada, percibiendo que la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba inesperadamente. Entreabrió los labios. Su mente estaba en blanco y el único disponible para dominarla era su corazón.

—N-no —contestó, a punto de que le faltara el aire—, Es… que no encuentro el azúcar glas.

Porque claro, andaba con la cara dentro del refrigerador.

—Okay —dijo su amiga, con la voz alegre. Y mientras mantenía una brillante sonrisa fue hasta la alacena de una de las esquinas de la cocina. Estiró el brazo a la manija y no fue capaz de alcanzarla. Se paró de puntitas y subió un par de centímetros más pero tampoco pudo tomarla.

Lucy parpadeó, incrédula, casi temblando. Lo que miraba le parecía un precioso ángel sin alas. Muy pronto unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y las manos las llevó sobre su boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la veía de esa manera?

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó una vez tuvo en manos la bolsa que contenía el polvo blanco—. ¡Lucy, aquí tienes…! —su sonrisa se desvaneció—, ¿por… por qué lloras?

Ahí estaba la chica de melena rubia, con la espalda recargada en la pared más cerca de ella, abnegada en lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su alterada respiración hacía que su pecho se moviera rápidamente, empezó a sentir presión en él, y ver cómo el ángel se acercaba a ella pintando un rostro afligido, hizo que su interior doliera.

—L-lissana —comenzó a decir entre sollozos—, t-te extrañé mucho.

Ella se secó las lágrimas mientras iba curvando sus labios. Ya tenía dieciocho años, no era más una niña pequeña, pero después de todo, la mujer de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo le había enseñado a amar aunque ella no lo supiera.

—Lucy… —susurró al encontrarse frente a la rubia—, hagamos postres juntas, ¿sí? —dijo al mismo momento en que le acariciaba una mejilla y hacía de la Heartfilia, una chica feliz—. _Antes de la despedida _—murmuró.

La joven tomó la caja de azúcar y esperó a que su amiga fuera por la harina. Lissana hizo una abertura en el paquete y tomó la mano derecha de Lucy entretanto usaba la otra para sostener el bol de metal en donde ya se encontraba acremado lo demás para continuar haciendo la mezcla. Colocó el cernidor y al ladear la bolsa de harina, esta empezó a caer cual nieve de invierno. Una poca bajaba a la mesa y otra poca quedaba en la piel de las chicas. Lucy sonrió, alegre de volver a tener a su amiga de la infancia a un lado suyo.

¡Oh, preparar dulces galletas! Eso hacían cuando eran pequeñas.

El tacto entre ambas era cálido y el fluir de la harina le traía viejas memorias que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto borrosas. Al terminar, Lissana tomó otras dos bolsas mucho más pequeñas que la anterior y agregó casi una pizca de aquellos polvos que igual eran blancos. Con sus manos tomadas de la misma miserable empezaron a revolver los ingredientes. La mantequilla fue atrapando todo lo demás y al final quedó una masa ligeramente amarillenta.

—Ahora la parte divertida, ¿verdad, Lucy? —la voz del ángel era amable, pero Lucy sólo asintió. Entonces no demoraron en empezar a hacer bolitas con ayuda de una cuchara—. Lucy, ¿podrías poner el papel estrella?

Miró sobre la mesa y a la derecha encontró una caja rectangular de diseño agradable a la vista. Muy visible tenía impreso la palabra "estrella". Era simple papel encerado, las estrellitas eran por mero capricho; una tontería más que las empresas se habían inventado para que las personas no se resistan a comprarlo. Y a Lucy le encantaba.

—Claro —extendió el papel sobre la charola.

—¿Te siguen gustando las estrellas, verdad?

—Jamás dejarán de gustarme.

—Ya lo sabía.

"Pero las cambiaría por un ángel".

Más animada, Lucy acomodó las futuras galletas en toda la pieza de metal. Suspiró al terminar y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lissana, quien buscó las manoplas de cocina antes de ir a abrir el horno.

"Aunque ese ángel no tenga alas".

—Ahora a esperar, Lucy.

Tic-toc. El temporizador se colocó de quince minutos. Mientras tanto, las dos chicas se hallaban en el sillón esperando en silencio a que el timbre del aparato les indicara que debían sacar la pasta.

—_Run out the clock_ —después de casi catorce minutos, Lucy deshizo el silencio con su canto—, _but it still alarms… _—su amiga conocía el idioma, pero no de qué canción era tal letra. Lissana hizo una mueca inocente y mejor decidió pensar en algo bonito para Lucy.

Sesenta segundos más y la campanilla del aparatito arriba del horno que se encontraba en la cocina sonó. En eso, Lissana fue corriendo hacia él, olvidándose completamente de lo demás, y dejando salir una risita divertida que la rubia no ignoró pero tampoco le interesó.

—_Just gimme gimme angel kiss… _—susurró.

* * *

Nuevamente estaban en la cocina, la diferencia era el olor. La habitación estaba inundada de un aroma a mantequilla. Eran pasteles recién sacados del horno. Lucían tan apetitosas y habían quedado del tamaño de un bocado. Eran perfectas, eran medio doradas, medio moca. Faltaba la decoración y quedarían listas.

Era turno de glasearlas con azúcar refinada, y eso era la otra cosa más divertida de preparar galletas. Pero eso no envolvería toda. Lucy tomó una entre sus dedos y la miró disgustada; así que la hundió en un montón de azúcar y al quedar satisfecha, la retiró. Había quedado una nívea capa que cubría el tono ambarino detrás de ella. Era el momento de comerla, de saborearla, de probar la suavidad… ¡Tan apetitosa y lechosa! ¡Como la linda de Lissana!

Suspiró. Buscó a su amiga y la encontró abriendo una bolsa de malvaviscos rosas. Lucy se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ella con la galleta glaseada en mano.

—Oh, Lucy —el ángel una vez más habló despreocupadamente—, ¿no te he dicho que debo volver a irme, verdad?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su voz hacía que todo sonara tan fácil?

—_Just gimme gimme love _—cantó—: _You are the right one _—le dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta y tiró el resto.

—Lucy... —su voz cambió. El ángel estaba triste—, p-perdóname.

Daba igual. No quería una disculpa, además, una rubia mimada no era digna de eso. La chica albina estaba por llorar. Fue cuando Lucy entendió, que ella se había tragado todo el sufrimiento. Lissana tampoco quería separarse de ella.

Miró sus manos, estaban pintadas de blanco. No, no era tiempo de recitar poemas.

—Lissana, yo te amo.

El azúcar glas era tan blanca como la piel de Lissana. Ella era perfecta, como una muy bonita muñeca de porcelana de esas que deberían simplemente estar sobre una repisa para ser observadas con los ojos atontados. Nada más. Nadie debía tocarlas, nadie debía jugar con ellas; su belleza era demasiada como para dejar que en un día se hiciera vulgar al ser acariciada al menos tres segundos. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba segura de merecerla, incluso de besarla, porque estaba enamorada de ella.

Separó la distancia que había entre ellas y se obligó a sí misma a retener las lágrimas. Mas estando a punto de halar de uno de los brazos de su amada, un líquido tibio se deslizó por su piel.

"Más, más y más lágrimas. Por estos cinco años que no te tuve, Lissy".

—_Quédate conmigo por un tiempo _—suplicó, aferrándose a las manos ajenas y acercándose lentamente a los labios que tanto quería probar. Tentación bendita la que tenía ante sus ojos—. Bésame.

—N-no puedo.

—_Eso me hace sentir tan débil_ —desvió sus labios a la mejillas de la chica—. _No es complicado_ —rozó uno de los cortos mechones de nieve—, porque te amo.

Y ese ángel, tal vez no tenía permitido amar. O simplemente, no amaba a Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**_Nota bien merol _**_(what?)**:** Esto bien podría definirlo como song-fic (me gusta más llamar así a fanfics basados en canciones, que a los fics con trozotes de canciones entre la narración). Y como siempre, el género es un misterio para mí, así que lo dejo en romance por la paz :)_

_Por cierto, por ahí dice "glaseadas" pero lo que Lucy hace no es glasearlas, eso es espolvorear y ya \(-w-)/ Se desesperó la pobrecita y quiso una galleta más blanca... Like Lissana! Jajajajajaja ?_?  
_


End file.
